Dume
Personality Dume is an outspoken, energetic bull nymph who is a fantastic friend (but oh-so-very stubborn). He is extremely optimistic but tends to combine that with equally extreme nihilistic humor, often bewildering strangers who interact with him. Though Dume is not trained in the usage of swords or spears, others in his apartment will affirm that his horrid excuse for cooking is a weapon of its own. (Lasagna is not supposed to have the consistency of gelatin, thank you very much.) Dume finds the mortals around him tremendously somewhat entertaining and will break into laughter at seemingly random moments throughout the day. His best frenemy is the bear nymph Bernard, a fellow macroeconomics enthusiast and his primary debate opponent. History For years, the gods and goddesses have watched on while the humans developed through the years, as they advanced both personally and technologically. Lately, one thing has become quite clear to them; humans have a habit of being very irresponsible when it comes to their environment and the animals that reside within that environment. Fearing for the safety and longevity of their sacred animals, they came to a decision: they have decided to create a special group of nymphs to help protect their sacred animals. These nymphs’ life forces are each attached to their designated animal; if that animal becomes extinct, the nymph will die. The gods considered the fact that there are thousands of animals and creatures that roam the earth, but not wanting to overextend their powers, they have decided to concern themselves only with the animals that are sacred to them. When they aren't out in the world helping other nymphs and helping to protect their animals, these animal nymphs spend their time at camp. Dume was created by Dionysus in May 2012 to guard one of his sacred animals, the bull. He initially was rather confused about what he should do, eventually finding a satyr named Noland in Salt Lake City who knew a guy who knew a guy who had a cousin who married a guy who could get him a human ID. Traveling across the Great Plains and visiting all sorts of cattle, both wild and domestic, Dume searched for bulls all across North America until August of that year. In Montana he met his soon-to-be best friend and greatest opponent, the bear nymph Bernard. After wandering together across the United States for a month, they agreed that it would be a smarter idea to pursue their education from a different angle, if only for a little while. Dume and Bernard enrolled in the State College of New York, Rockland Community College, both focusing on two-year degrees in environmental science and studying economics as a side endeavor. Over the course of those two years, Dume and Bernard discovered that they were actually very much interested in economics, possibly more so than environmental science. The idea that the American economy was swayed by "animal spirits," namely the bull and the bear, amused them to no extent, and the fact that they could relate to their respective animals only contributed to the coincidence. Often at school Dume and Bernard would half-seriously debate the markets from their animals' perspectives, bothering and confusing the other students sharing their apartment and in their classes. They received their Associate of Science degrees in June 2014. By then Dume and Bernard had gotten word of Camp Half-Blood being near their area, so they chose to go stay in camp until they decided how to proceed with the rest of their existences. Powers All Animal Nymphs Passive #He has a telepathic/empathetic connection with nature and other nymphs. He also has a special, stronger connection with other animal nymphs. #As he is a nymph he does not age, remaining eternally young. #His senses of smell, sight and hearing are enhanced, enabling him to sniff out monsters, track down demigods, etc. Supplementary #He is able to summon animals to aid him; he has the best control over his own animal type, the bull. Specific to each Animal Type #Each type of animal nymph has its life force attached to that species, so if the bull were to go extinct Dume would die. #Each nymph is able to change into the type of animal he/she is, and only that type. So Dume could not turn into a mouse, but he could turn into a Hereford, Dexter, Texas Longhorn, Pineywoods, etc. #While in animal form nymphs have all the normal abilities of their animals. For example, since Dume is a bull nymph, he can charge at people/objects. #While in regular nymph/person form, they only retain passive characteristics/traits from their animals. For example, since Dume is a bull nymph, he may be headstrong and stubborn but cannot run as quickly as his bull form. Traits #Vary between species. Category:Animal Spirits Category:Male Category:Guardian of Bulls Category:Nata Roebot Category:Marcel Schmelzer Category:Created in 2012 Category:23 years old Category:Neutral Accent Category:5'10 Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair